<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[CLex]乌龙 by rivermoonwaitingfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525680">[CLex]乌龙</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor'>rivermoonwaitingfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CLex 同人文 [64]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clex - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>然而，对性事青涩稚嫩的小镇男孩，哪里是整日声色犬马的花花公子的对手，只须揽在腰上的手指销魂一勾，高光伟正的Superman就被老谋深算的Lex Luthor吃干抹净了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CLex 同人文 [64]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[CLex]乌龙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[CLex]乌龙<br/>
Confuse<br/>
注：原作：DC综合<br/>
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent<br/>
没头没尾的小短梗一枚。</p><p>某日。<br/>
结束了持续长达数周的繁重灾害救援工作，精疲力尽的Superman回到了阔别许久的大都会，疲惫的他迫切地想要回到家中好好休息片刻。<br/>
然而事与愿违，声名显赫的Lex Luthor，贸然地打断了他的归途。<br/>
当Lex Luthor锃光瓦亮的光头出现在Luthor大楼上并慵懒地向他招手示意时，疲倦的Superman不得不停下脚步飞到他的面前。<br/>
“Luthor，你又要做什么？！”<br/>
“冷静点，Superman，一切都好。我只是有个礼物要送给你。”<br/>
“礼物？不可能。你究竟有什么阴谋诡计？！”<br/>
“真的是礼物，作为你这些天来拯救世界的报答。”<br/>
“真的？但是我并没有见到。”<br/>
“他们不在这里。”<br/>
“他们？？”<br/>
“没错。Superman，你这些时日劳苦功高，我特意为你准备了一群壮男，来帮你释放性欲缓解压力。”<br/>
“这太荒谬了！我是直的！”<br/>
“你说是就是吧。”<br/>
“我真的是直的！”<br/>
“就当你是直的吧。但你是钢铁之躯，相较之下还是壮男更安全些。无论是你想干他们，还是想让他们干你，都行。不过我还是建议让他们干你，这样你更轻松也更爽。。。”<br/>
“Luthor！这太荒唐了！我早该料到你不会有什么好话的！”Superman马上起飞。<br/>
“等等，Superman，先别走。要是你接受不了的话，还有另一个选择。”Lex Luthor拦住了他。<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“我。”<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
“我不在乎你的真实身份，这样一来我们不存在感情纠葛、单纯的肉体关系，不会影响我们平常的工作生活。。。”<br/>
“这太荒诞了！Luthor，你是我的敌人！”<br/>
“我知道。所以我会把你干得潮吹失禁爽歪歪、欲仙欲死酥上天。。。”<br/>
“等等！凭什么我是受！”攀比心瞬起的Superman心口不服地瞪了回去。<br/>
“呵！要赌赌看吗？”好遐以待的Lex Luthor嗤笑睥睨。<br/>
“当然！”不蒸馒头争口气，Superman决不服输。<br/>
然而，对性事青涩稚嫩的小镇男孩，哪里是整日声色犬马的花花公子的对手，只须揽在腰上的手指销魂一勾，高光伟正的Superman就被老谋深算的Lex Luthor吃干抹净了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>